Bounce
by Snikee
Summary: Byakuya wants to see it bounce. Mature content. One-shot.


**Bounce**

_**"Round and round, shake it, break it, make it bounce"**_

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach**

* * *

She was soaking wet still when she walked into her bedroom, a small white towel covering the essentials and wet damp hair stuck to her face and neck. The only light in the room came from her boudoir and the little specs of light from the view of the city she had. The windows of the room were so big that they almost made up an entire wall of the room and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She was in love with the view of the city and at night especially it looked even more majestic. The many little lights from the buildings on the bottom and the stars in the night sky on top. Whenever she looked at this sight of hers, she just felt instant fabulousness. A feeling she embraced secretly. In the public eye she appeared modest, but in private and in the back of her head she loved the fame that being a dancer had brought her. She had started out in classical ballet, but her heart had a fire in her that ballet alone could not tame. She still comes home and takes the time to perform one of her more 'private' dances, where no one would judge her for it. She grabbed the remote and pressed the little triangle known as the play button.

_**Bounce, make it, make it bounce.**_

She lifted her hands in the air and let the tips of her fingers touch briefly. No one else was home now and that was the only reason why she was doing this after her shower, _**he**_ was actually still in the house when she entered the shower. She bent her knees and lowered her body almost completely to the floor. She pushed out her chest in accordance with the beat and simultaneously flexed her glutes, before actually shaking it like the song indicated. Her wet hair still stuck to her back as she lifted herself up and then bent the knees again to repeat. Before she knew it she was in her usual trance. Dropping her hands and she continued to make her backside bounce.

_**Shake it, break it, make it bounce.**_

With all this movement the towel had fallen from her body at some point, but she hadn't noticed at all. Her eyes were closed and all she did was picture the music on the back of her eyelids. Whenever she'd picture the music she was dancing to, the movements of her various muscles became effortless and it required no more thought from her. She was dancing like a stripper, but she did not care. Her body reacted to the music, it was simple as that.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Shake it, break it, make it bounce.**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh **_

_**Oh-oh-**_

It took her mind some extra time to process the sound of something heavy falling onto the floor, It did not register until she realized that it the sound did not belong anywhere in the song. It sounded like it was close by. She only felt the horror up until it completely struck her that there was someone else in the room with her. She froze in place, luckily she was in an upright position at the time. _Either someone broke in, or he came back home really early. _

She knew that it was no burglar or rapist, she had been around him long enough to be able to sense him. Her Byakuya radar was going off and she did not want to turn around to confirm the situation. Before she could consider her options, she felt familiar arms wrap around her and a chest she liked to use as a pillow pressed against her back.

"Who told you to stop?"

He sexily whispered in her ear as he nudged her with his hardened member covered by his expensive brand name trousers. Her wet hair now stuck onto his face as well, he was so close to her that he stuck to her like glue. His hand mercilessly traveled up her exposed thigh and he tapped her not so gently on the ass when he reached it.

"Bounce." He brusquely told her in a low voice. The voice alone was enough to make her shiver, the hand print on the side of her ass made her feel a sudden spark in between her thighs. She rolled her hips and grinded against him while his hand traveled between her legs. She bent down with her legs straight and touched the floor with her palms and shook her hips. His hands immediately came back and held onto each cheek as she continued to shake her hips for him. His grey eyes closed as he threw his head back and let out deep breath.

_**Let ya hair down and shake that shit, shake that shit, shake that shit.**_

_**Sweat it out, go nuts in this bitch.**_

_**Dip it, spin it, and watchin' my hips.**_

_**I see you watchin' my hips.**_

She gracefully straightened her back and came back up. Her inhibitions were gone at this point and she was going to do what she wanted with him. She felt no shame anymore. She turned around and put a hand around his neck and pulled his cheek to hers as she breathed in his ear.

_**Crazy, move your body like Swayze.**_

_**Round and round, shake it, break it, make it bounce.**_

_**It's a fucking celebration, go-go-go.**_

_**Girl shake 'em down like you made it, get low-low-low.**_

_**Then show the good like you're wasted, po'-po'-po'.**_

_**And spray the crowd with amazement, fo' sho-sho-sho.**_

"Want to see something else bounce?" She whispered in his ear and put her hand around the bulge in his pants. A lick of her lips and a rub of that tent in his pants was all it took for him to grab her and toss her on the bed.

"You might regret that question." He said calmly as he undid his belt and pulled down his trousers. She got on her knees and crawled over to his standing form at the foot of the bed.

"Make me bounce." She demanded in a low voice before ripping his white dress shirt apart with one forceful pull. She put her hand on his chest and let it travel downwards to his full on erection. She then smiled deviously and looked up at him while licking her lips. She then bent down and licked him from shaft to tip, gently sucking at the tip. She let go and looked up at him again.

"Bounce." Was all she said before sticking out her tongue in front of his hardened cock. Not an instant later she used one of her fingers and gave him a push from underneath and watched as the tip of his cock bounced on and off her tongue. After licking her lips she looked up again at him.

"Again." She demanded of him, and this time he required no assistance because he thrust his hips and made it bounce for her. She moaned in approval and got on all fours to crawl backwards on the bed. All the while sticking out a finger to indicate he should follow.

"Now let's bounce."

* * *

_**Bounce, make it, make it bounce.**_

_**Bounce, make it, make it bounce.**_

_**Bounce, make it, make it bounce.**_

_**Shake it, break it, make it bounce.**_

* * *

_**So let us begin with a "WHY?" shall we?**_

_**Well this story was a dare from the one and only Dragenruler because I kept bugging her with lyrics from the Iggy Azalea song "Bounce". One thing led to another and she dared me to write this. She claims no responsibility for this but non the less I still dedicate this masterpiece to her :P**_

_**And we have a bet on how many reviews this thing gets so don't disappoint me! I need to win! So help a sister out and review it if you can, it will be much appreciated. **_

_**I hope I've entertained you enough for now,**_

_**~Snikee**_


End file.
